


Temporary Things

by baeconandeggs, chanbaekedt



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BAE2017, ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanbaekedt/pseuds/chanbaekedt
Summary: Baekhyun’s love was kept in a secret—just for him to know his best friend loves his secret, too.





	Temporary Things

**Author's Note:**

> Author: anonymous  
> Prompt#: 122  
> Title: Temporary Things  
> Word Count: 10,127  
> Side Pairing(s): Minseok/Jongdae  
> Rating: PG13  
> Warning(s): Implied smut, Homophobia  
> Disclaimer: The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note: This is my first time to join BAE and I hope everyone, especially the one who submitted the prompt, will enjoy this.

The smell of coffee and pancakes wafting his nose was an ideal way to wake him up—but stirring up because of someone touching his face, putting his fringe off his eyes, was his most favored.

Byun Baekhyun opens his eyes just to see Park Chanyeol sporting that lopsided smile while caressing his face, leaning on the bed, obviously watching him before he came to his senses.

"Breakfast's ready," the deep voice said softly to the one who just woke up, and Baekhyun coarsely hummed on the morning greeting; closing his eyes again and touching the hand on his face, bringing the heat closer to his cheeks. He heard the awake one snort and felt a dip on the bed beside of his body. "Okay, if that's what you want," Chanyeol said as he bring the covers over both of them, pulling Baekhyun close to him. With a subconscious smile on his face, the smaller one snuggled into the taller's arms.

Good morning, indeed.

*

Baekhyun huffs his way in the hall into the classroom, bumping into random people and muttering insincere, incoherent apologies. He couldn't have been late if not only because of a certain  _someone_ who let him sleep for another hour.

"Shit—"

And that someone was the reason,  _again,_ his papers are now all over the hallway, with him gaping on the sheets. It caused quite a scene, to be honest.

And the more eyes are looking, the more careful they should be.

Baekhyun watches the taller guy pick up the pieces after he said a timid  _sorry_ , and he just handed it to Baekhyun with a smile—that kind of smile you would give to a stranger.

As if they didn't share the same bed earlier this morning.

Baekhyun gulped before accepting the papers from him, mumbling a  _no problem_  a little more quick than usual, his eyes avoiding the taller's stare.

Maybe others wouldn't notice, but Baekhyun did as how the guy stared longer in front of him for a second or two. Before anybody else could give malice on the interaction, Baekhyun bid his goodbye and walked past over him, in haste to avoid his smoldering gaze.

He can't stop wondering if he should be thankful that Chanyeol's now becoming good at it— _acting._

*

It was the first year of high school when it all began.

Coming from different middle schools, Chanyeol and Baekhyun both had hard time adjusting to the new environment—not. The taller one was from the same capital city while the shorter one was from the province, offered to enroll in the city for high school for better access to universities in the future.

If only his best friend came with him to Seoul, he could have had it all easy.

It was a tough ride for Baekhyun, to say that he doesn't know anyone at first. Then came the time they had to make a project by pairs, and Baekhyun was surprised the taller one approached him that day, asking him to be his partner.

Y'know, Baekhyun won't be that baffled if only Chanyeol was not  _the_ Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol gained the reputation easily even if they had just basically started high school. He was that kid who gets greeted by everybody in a common school day, and vice versa. Baekhyun could only wonder in amazement every time he sees the interaction, like how can he keep that jolly personality up to show to everybody  _every day?_ Maybe it really was in the genes, because Baekhyun could only avert his eyes somewhere else whenever Chanyeol sees him looking at him.

It could have been easier, if only he didn't develop a crush on the tall guy.

It wasn't that hard liking Chanyeol; his laughs, his friendly attitude, his gentleness to others (he noticed), his jokes that everybody—even the teacher—appreciates, his skills with instruments; his good looks and grades were just bonuses.

It could have been easier...but he's a guy liking another guy, and Baekhyun was fully informed not everyone would be pleased by such matter. Even himself, to be honest, had a hard time accepting his sexuality the moment he realized he's not into girls. Even his best friend back at home didn't have a clue about this.

Baekhyun could only sigh in the distance, until that very day Park Chanyeol said those words:  _Could you be my partner?_

Both weren't informed that the question wasn't only for the project, but also for a lifetime commitment.

*

It was one of those busy college weeks, and all Baekhyun wanted was for it to be over. Being in the last year was tiring, but he keeps on chanting that he'll get out of this hell hole they call 'university' after a few months.

Somehow, the eye bags below one of his block mates made him feel better—in a sense that you'll feel the belongingness since you know you're not the only one suffering. Kim Jongdae didn't even bother hiding his annoyance on the smiling male who's checking his luggage under the eyes. Him rolling his eyes on Baekhyun didn't even falter the guy's smile.

"Can you just eat? I know they're obvious as fuck but dang, you don't have to rub it in," Jongdae muttered before taking a bite on his burger. Baekhyun just snorted but he did what he said, unwrapping his own food. "You look like you just missed an entire year's sleep."

"Well, Mr. Lee was such an ass, thanks to his projects," Jongdae said but as he stare at Baekhyun's face opposite of him, he realized something. "Why the hell do you still look fresh?" Jongdae asked in  _disgust._

Baekhyun chuckled but it was cut short when a tall guy passed over their table.

With a girl in his arms.

Baekhyun fought the urge to frown upon the sight of Chanyeol holding a beautiful lady on her shoulders, but he can't stop the creases on his forehead. To make the matters  _better_ , it wasn't just any girl but it's Krystal Jung, that beautiful block mate of his.

"I feel you."

Baekhyun snapped his eyes to Jongdae and raised a brow. "What?"

"I also envy him," Jongdae sighed and took a mouthful of his food, "he just got the hottest girl—"

"Yah!" Baekhyun cut him off and threw his empty bottle of water on the other guy. Jongdae thought the cringe and disgust on Baekhyun's face was because of him speaking with his mouth full, so he just laughed it off.

Maybe he could be right; half of the reason why Baekhyun sports that expression was really because he's disgusting—not knowing that the other half is because of the scene he just witnessed earlier.

Park Chanyeol better put his hands off that girl before he decides that he should sleep on the couch.

*

Before swiping the card on the lock, Baekhyun grew accustomed on looking at his left and right to check if the coast is clear. Once he's sure no one is watching, he slipped inside the unit.

Just to be welcomed with the savory smell of beef.

Baekhyun can't help but close his eyes as he sniff the scent in. A deep voice was the one that made him open his eyes once again.

"You're home."

Baekhyun watch Chanyeol get closer to him with an apron on while holding a spatula on his right hand. He unconsciously bit his lower lip on how domestic the taller looks. He looks like  _home._

"How was your day?" Chanyeol asked him using that bass husky voice as he envelope Baekhyun in a warm hug.

He also feels like  _home._

Just a single gesture, and the scene bugging the smaller guy was long forgotten.

"Stressing," he answered yet the satisfied smile and closed eyes on his face begs to differ. How can he complain about school stuff when Park Chanyeol is already this comforting?

"I cooked something," he pulled off and held the smaller's hand, dragging him to the kitchen.

Baekhyun can keep up with Mr. Lee and his projects by day, as long he'll get home with Park Chanyeol by night.

*

He was just sixteen that time, and he's hoping he'll still change—but Park Chanyeol happened.

Baekhyun wasn't born yesterday not to know how society works; the criticism and the rejection. Media had fed him enough to be educated on what he  _should_  feel and what he  _should not._ He's already a grown up and he should know what is right and what is wrong. Being a homosexual would not lead you anywhere, Baekhyun thought.

 _Wrong_ , his mind screams the first time Chanyeol locked his gaze on him.

 _Wrong_ , the way his hands sweat the first time Chanyeol held them.

 _Wrong_ , the way Chanyeol held his face and claimed his first kiss.

But all of those times, it felt so  _right_. The way Baekhyun stared back to him, the way Baekhyun stayed and didn't pull off his hands from his hold, and the way Baekhyun responded and glided along Chanyeol's lips—everything feels so right.

If Chanyeol made him feel so loved and proved him  _wrong_ , should he still abide by the rules? The rules set by the narrow-minded people followed by the hypocrite majority?

Baekhyun wants to say  _no_... yet he found himself locking Chanyeol up behind him, loving him in the shadows.

And Chanyeol can only nod. If that what makes Baekhyun happy, so be it.

Even if it feels so wrong.

Chanyeol stares at the sleeping Byun Baekhyun. He can do just that and let the night pass so quickly for Baekhyun's face was never tiring to stare at. He moved the messy fringe off the smallers face, a gesture he grew accustomed of, and he found himself smiling at the sight. Baekhyun looks so peaceful and serene, but Chanyeol knows better. For six years, he knew the smaller had never been at peace.

His smile fading, he wondered;  _when will Baekhyun free himself?_

All Chanyeol can do is think about the uncertain, snuggling Baekhyun closer to his chest, dozing off to sleep.

There, he dreams, that Baekhyun was smiling at him—for he had already accepted himself.

*

"Chanyeol..."

"Hmm?"

"That pretty girl at your block, don't hang out with her too much..."

"Who?"

"..."

"Krystal?"

"...I'm... I don't like her..."

"..."

"She won't stop clinging to me."

"..."

"...Seriously, that girl keeps on sticking to me. Maybe because she thinks I'm single."

"..."

"Baekhyun... what do you think should I do?"

He didn't hear any response anymore, feeling a shift on the bed on his right.

*

There were times Baekhyun misses the rural life; the fresh breeze, the green meadows, and the home-cooked meals. Sure, Chanyeol cooks at their unit but the meals his mom was cooking for him before haunts him as much as he misses his family. He has ample amount of vacation but those will never be enough.

And one in the list of what he misses in living at Bucheon is his childhood and best friend, Park Yerim.

The moment Baekhyun already knew how to use his cognitive mind when he was a toddler, Yerim was already there. Summer, spring, fall, winter-all the memories from all those seasons of his early childhood is consisted of her. She may be two years his junior, yet she didn't fail to keep up with him all those years.

He was Baekhyun's younger sister from another mother.

Every vacation, Yerim never fails to fill out the missed moments because of school days—except last Christmas.

Baekhyun anticipated and anticipated, but she didn't come. Her mom said Yerim visited her father in another town.

Thinking about her, he suddenly remembered how she cried the day he was about to leave for Seoul. Her eyes were puffy while she sniffed non-stop. He was chuckling at the sight, but he can't stop the tears trailing on his cheeks as he does so.

And the same eyes that moistened on his departure went round as saucers as he stare at the cafeteria entrance one regular school day.

He can't believe his eyes.

Jongdae paused on eating his curry upon seeing his friend gaping at something from behind him, looking like an idiot. Intrigued, he also looked behind him; just to find several students passing by, familiar and not, and a girl with books in her arms, looking puzzled and troubled.

"Yerim?"

Jongdae looked back at his friend, confused on what he just mumbled. "What?"

Instead of getting the answer he needed, Baekhyun stood up, roughly and in haste. The screeching sound of the chair was not that noticeable in the sea of hungry students, but the guy six tables away from them saw how Baekhyun walk into the place's entrance. What made his brows furrow was how he did it; like his life depended on it.

Chanyeol tried hard to keep his face straight the as the next scenes unfold meters from him.

Baekhyun was too confused, surprised, but most of all, happy. When he's just a meter from her back facing him, he took a deep breath before tapping the girl with loads of books on her arms. The moment their eyes met, the books were all forgotten as they were squished between them.

*

"You never mentioned me you're going to enroll here!"

"It was meant to be a surprise!"

Jongdae cringed as he rubbed his ears. He understood that they're best friends who haven't seen each other for so long but what he can't understand is their need to shout when they're just basically in front of each other. Good thing they're now at an open space, along the green grass of their university. Yerim shot him an apologetic smile when she noticed his gesture. Baekhyun, in the other hand, didn't give a damn.

The smile won't leave Baekhyun's face as hold both of her hands while sitting on the ground, facing her. He never thought she'll transfer in their university. Now, his mind is clouded on how he'll make it up to her with all their absence in each other's lives these past years.

"Since when did you transfer?"

"Just last week," Yerim beamed. "I visited  _appa_ last vacation to convince him to let me study here."

 _So that's why she's missing,_ he thought. "Where are you staying?" He asked again. With that, Yerim scratched the nape of her neck. Baekhyun frowned upon the sight.  _Don't tell me she still haven't seen a place—_

"I still haven't seen a place to stay," she confirmed his thoughts, avoiding his gaze. Knowing he'll ask, she added immediately, "I'm staying at a cheap hotel for the mean time. I was still searching for an apartment but I didn't know Seoul prices are too high..."

Hearing the conversation, Jongdae was about to suggest a girls' dormitory he knows when Baekhyun beat it to him.

"Then stay at my place."

Jongdae's eyes went wide and a smile appeared on Yerim's face.

"Really? Can I?" She moved closer to him and Baekhyun just nodded, his impulsive statement now dawning unto him. He can see Jongdae giving him a  _are you fucking serious_ look at his peripheral view.

And realization hit him like a truck when a certain giant passed by them, sporting that unapproachable aura around him. He basically walked behind Yerim and Baekhyun saw that side look from the tall man. 

All he could do was gulp at the mess he made himself into.

*

Chanyeol wasn't answering his calls. 

Baekhyun was gripping his phone under his desk, waiting for it to buzz and light up, showing a message from the other guy; but that didn't happen even if  his lecture lasted for two hours. His palms all became sweaty but his mind was all clouded with how he'll explain the situation to Chanyeol. 

And with all of that, he just found himself standing outside the College of Music and Arts building, waiting for a tall and lean guy. He could've went straight to Chanyeol's room but others don't need to know that he knows Chanyeol's schedule. Still gripping his phone, he waited and waited, keeping an eye on every person who exits the building, until he saw him. With his tall frame and nice features, Chanyeol wasn't that hard to spot from the crowd. Chanyeol didn't see him immediately, but he stayed still on his place as he goes near him. The moment their eyes met, the laughs and smile Chanyeol was sharing with his block mates faded, and Baekhyun felt a pinch in his chest because of the sight.  _Doesn't he want to see me?_

His anxiety doubles in every step he's taking closer to him. Baekhyun was holding his breath, expecting Chanyeol to pass over him, but he didn't.

Chanyeol,  _the_ Park Chanyeol, approached him first.

He stopped in front of him, basically with an ample space to respect each other's personal bubble. Some of his mates raised brows on what he did—Baekhyun even saw one look at him from head to toe—but Chanyeol just waved his hands on them, saying he'll just do something  _important_. Baekhyun can't see it but he knows his cheeks flushed upon the adjective. 

"So," the tall guy brought his attention back to smaller, "what can I do for you, Baekhyun- _ssi_?"

With that small smile, Baekhyun knows he wasn't amused on whatever's happening—and he felt all the rage with his wrists held back on the wall, first two buttons of his shirt undone, and his neck all exposed. 

The reason why he waited for Chanyeol was all forgotten the moment the taller asked him to  _accompany_ him at the old music room to get  _something,_ but Baekhyun knows better. And even if he knows better, he still followed him, secretly willing. 

The dusty instruments had been the witnesses of the unkempt hands, now exploring Baekhyun's torso. Chanyeol, not doing it for the first time, knows every nook of Baekhyun's body—how to please both of them—and he never failed once again after hearing that moan that escaped the smaller's lips when he pinched those hard nipples, eyes shut because of the sensation. Chanyeol swears he could eat and drink him up right then and there but he restrained himself, for he doesn't want to do it all the way in that stinky place.  _Baekhyun deserves better_ , he thought. Just when his pants are becoming extra tight, Baekhyun pushed him through the chest weakly, as if he needs to say something important. 

He needs to say it before that foreplay goes to something else.

"Yerim," he whispered, eyes half lidded because of the previous bliss, yet little did he know Chanyeol's mood deflated by just hearing the name.

"She needs a place to stay."

_Oh no._

Chanyeol could've protested, disagreed, frowned—but he found himself nodding so that he could erase that hopelessness on Baekhyun face. The smile replaced it the moment he said he  _understood_ , and Chanyeol thought it wouldn't be that hard.

It wouldn't be that hard as long as Baekhyun is happy.

* 

"Hi."

Baekhyun hopes he wasn't sweating too damn hard at the moment. He's sure his smile is too tight for everyone's liking but still, he managed to crack one. And what kind of greeting was that? That was too plain and rare for someone you treat as a best-friend.

"Baekhyun!" Yerim bounced but still waited for him to invite her to get inside, with her luggage with her. 

Baekhyun asked for a day for him to prepare her room in his shared unit. It was too late for him to inform her that he has a  _roommate_ , since he wasn't used on giving info like that, but she said it was totally okay and it's just temporary thing. She said she'll just finish the term exams and she'll focus on searching for her own place, and Baekhyun didn't disagree with that.

He helped her carry her luggage, and Baekhyun was confused that she only has one. Before he could ask her about it, a gasp was heard. 

Yerim put a hand on her mouth, eyes round, as Chanyeol awkwardly gave her a smile, with carton of yogurt drink in one hand. A quick eye contact happened between the two males and Chanyeol bowed his head, not too low, and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Park Chanyeol." After that, he walked out of the place into his room quickly.

Before Baekhyun could even elaborate what was happening, Yerim spun around and held both of his shoulders. "He lives here?!"

Quiet confused on the sudden excitement, he slowly nodded, "Yeah..."

Only to get shaken by the shorter girl. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

Too shook on what just happened, Baekhyun pried her hands off him. "Wait, wait. What's the deal with him being here?"

Baekhyun saw how Yerim internally screamed, he wasn't sure how he did but he just knows, and held his shoulder again. With bright eyes as if she saw her reason to live and with soft voice restraining itself from the buzz, she whispered, "Nothing," but her eyes still won't stop shining.

Baekhyun tried his best not to furrow his brows on the statement.

* 

"How was it?"

Baekhyun doesn't know he dozed off until someone tapped on his shoulder. He gave the taller one a small smile and adjusted on the bed, giving Chanyeol more space.

Only for him to get wrapped by those strong arms.

The smaller gave out a chuckle, and caressing Chanyeol's hair as he snuggle on Baekhyun's chest. He can't help but be reminded that he was actually months older than the taller boy. 

"How was it," Chanyeol repeated, now his eyes closed to savor the warmth and scent of his lover. Baekhyun had already forgotten what Yerim said for a moment, and it just came back to him like a truck. "She'll adjust fast and it's just temporary anyway."

Chanyeol hummed as a response. 

"Are you really okay with that?"

He didn't get a reply so he repeated, "Are you really okay with Yerim staying over?"

A steady breathing is what he got, and Baekhyun peeked to confirmed his thoughts. He chuckled at the sight, pulling Chanyeol closer, hoping he wasn't being a bother to the sleeping male.

* 

From: Yerim

where r u sleeping btw??? isnt thsi ur room??? ur roommate doesnt look happy with me moving here ....(u_u)

To: Yerim

what r u sayin? we have 2 beds here and it's okay, make urself at home. Don't worry about it ^^ sleep well, good night :*

_Sent._

*

The next day, Chanyeol almost got a heart attack when a small girl greeted him a  _good morning_  loud and clear, with his defenses down as he just rub his eyes and yawns into the kitchen. He was supposed to timidly greet back but when he saw her face became beet red, he realized that,  _ah, I should run back to my room and get dressed other than my boxer shorts._

And he did.

Baekhyun, about to get out of the room, got bombarded by the taller guy. Surprised, but he allowed him inside, "Hey—" and Chanyeol shut the door on his face. That annoyed him a bit and he walked into the kitchen with a frown marred on his face, that slowly evolved into gape when he saw the table already adorned with breakfast. 

"Good morning," a cheerful Yerim said. Baekhyun smiled at her as he took note how she just casually wore  _Chanyeol's_ apron and those...red cheeks? Before he could forget because of too much observation, he greeted back, "Good morning."

* 

Baekhyun really didn't think this through. First, he gave up his room for her, it wasn't that hard to do that, but his things were still there and he can't help but have his steps and movements measured, afraid he'll invade her privacy every time he walks into his room.

And every time Yerim has a chance, she'll just say out of nowhere, "Don't worry, this is just temporary."

Baekhyun felt guilty and instantly erases the discomfort written on his face—that he wasn't even aware of—along with the confusion.

Yerim doesn't need to remind him always. 

 

And Chanyeol doesn't need to act like the two childhood friends like air.

 

*

"Do you wanna eat outside?"

Baekhyun carefully smiled at a surprised Yerim, who's currently writing something down on their table. It has been almost a week, and he noticed how silent Yerim became. School works could be an excuse, but they don't need to be awkward just because it feels like one of them doesn't like the set-up that much. 

Baekhyun stops his smile from faltering as he recall how civil Chanyeol became ever since Yerim came—too civil for someone you can say as your boyfriend. They haven't talked it out thoroughly, and Baekhyun admits that it was a hasty decision, but at least he could be friendly to someone Baekhyun sees as a family. 

Yerim averted her eyes elsewhere, as if she's still contemplating if she should tag along, when the unit's door beeped. 

Chanyeol emerged and stopped on his tracks when he noticed them, the atmosphere suddenly becoming thick. Clearing his throat, he proceeded to his room without even giving them a curt nod nor a greeting. This time, Baekhyun didn't hide the frown on his face. Before he could even notice the worried expression on Yerim's, he excused himself and followed the taller guy.

"Chanyeol."

Chanyeol didn't stop from untying his laces while sitting on their bed. Baekhyun sighed and sat beside him, the younger one feeling the sudden dip. "Chanyeol..." Baekhyun held his arm and stopped him, making him face him using his other hand. Yes, that was successful, but the Chanyeol still has his eyes on his shoes. Baekhyun doesn't know but that stubbornness made him chuckle. Hearing that, Chanyeol gave him a pout and glare, but Baekhyun was far from being offended. 

"You aren't okay with Yerim being around," Baekhyun said—stated—not asked. And with that, guilt filled him. Chanyeol knows he was being childish for just thinking about not being okay with Yerim staying over, but he can't help but get irked that the only place he can be himself with Baekhyun was also invaded. He thought he'll get a accusing look but all he got was a soft smiling Baekhyun. Oh, how he love that smile.

"Look here, Yeol," he whispered and held his face like it was the most precious  thing in the world, "Yerim needs my help, our help, and I don't have the heart to let someone dear to me have a hard time."

Chanyeol didn't say a thing,but his eyes showed how he felt conflicted by this. 

"It was just a temporary thing," he said, recalling what Yerim always tells him.

*

"Do you need help?"

Yerim almost jump out of her spot when a deep voice suddenly spoke from behind her. She unconsciously clutched her chest, grateful she wasn't that surprised. She  _shouldn't_ be surprised. Thank goodness she still haven't touched the hot pan because if she did, she'll burn herself. Calming herself down, she turned around to find a Chanyeol, now wearing something acceptable than what he wore in the morning days ago. After that morning, she had never seen him join Baekhyun and her in breakfast.

Calming herself down was useless, since she can feel her heartbeat increase its pace just because of his mere presence. The  _thuds_  were making her anxious and she's amazed how she still haven't dropped the spatula. "Uh—Uhm," she cleared her throat, "I can manage."

She hopes the smile she cracked didn't look too awkward. 

Chanyeol nodded in understanding but he remained in his spot, and Yerim was internally panicking why he's still there—

"Sorry."

_What?_

Yerim wasn't sure if she heard him right—

"I'm just...not really used to having other people here."

 _O...kay._ She heard him right. 

When Yerim just kept on staring at him because of amazement, he scratched his nape, the gesture pulling her back into reality. And when realization hit her on what she just did, she felt her cheeks warm up,  far from the normal body temperature. 

Baekhyun blinked on what he witnessed. None of the two noticed him standing meters from them, watching the scene. He brought his hand on his lips, confused why he wasn't smiling because Chanyeol just became casual with his best-friend. He should've have been proud, but as he trace his fingers on himself, he felt the sides of his lips dip down, remembering how Yerim became so red on such a trivial interaction.

 He remembered Yerim's reaction when she knew Chanyeol's going to be her housemate.

Baekhyun shook his head, as if the memory will get out of his system once he did that. He thought it was just nothing. But as he does that, another one took over.

That was the first time he saw Yerim look at someone like that.

And that only reminds him of himself, six years ago.

*

Days passed and Baekhyun doesn't want to give malice—but those trivial gestures and tinted cheeks tick him off.

*

It was just a quiet lunch time, and Baekhyun was busy with one of his PDF notes in his phone. He should have been eating that moment but the said boy likes cramming, ignoring the already cold, half-eaten sandwich. Yerim, on the other hand, was doing her own business with her food opposite of him.

Everything was at ease until—

"Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun almost popped his eyes out at the person opposite of him, currently waving her hands to the one person probably standing meters from them. 

_Shit._

Baekhyun can feel Chanyeol's stare on his back and he can't think of anything to stop Yerim. He can't interact with Chanyeol here.

He  _shouldn't_ interact with Chanyeol here.

His mind was flooded with too many scenes—all with disgusted look on others' faces as they look on both Chanyeol and Baekhyun together—and he can't help but feel agitated on the possibility. He doesn't want those looks. He doesn't want the society to frown at him. He doesn't want to have him pushed aside, specially with Chanyeol being dragged with him. Idea of Chanyeol accepting those judgement from others made his chest tight. No, he cannot let Chanyeol suffer—

"—are you okay?"

Two hands cupping his face pulled him out of his bizarre thoughts.

Baekhyun didn't know he was holding his breath, his phone dropped from his hand and his fists clenched on the table. Yerim has a worried look on her face. Realizing that Chanyeol didn't come close to them, he can finally breathe normally. He only smiled, loosened his fists, and pried her hands away. 

Still, she can't take stop from thinking why Baekhyun was like that... and why Chanyeol stopped on his tracks towards their table when he saw Baekhyun's fists. 

Yerim knows it's bad for her heart, but she can't help but feel sorry for how Chanyeol dropped that smile before turning back and walking away.

*

Yerim wasn't that bad.

Actually, Chanyeol realized that having a girl around has its perks. First, the duty of making breakfast was transferred to her; lessening Chanyeol's work. Second, one of Chanyeol's dream about having a younger sister was somehow quenched. Sure, he has an older sister, bit he craves for someone he wants to protect; a sister he can pry her suitors away and he can always defend on whoever bullies her. It was Chanyeol's fantasy, true, and he can't help but imagine Yerim as his younger sister—but of course, he hasn't said it out loud because he doesn't want to scare the girl away. 

Third, he has someone to discuss Baekhyun's paranoia with. 

Chanyeol knows Yerim has no idea about Baekhyun's sexuality, but at least he can discuss it subtly to Baekhyun's best-friend.

And he was really aiming for a time he can talk with Yerim. Finding a time wasn't that hard since Baekhyun is the latest to come home, but of course, Chanyeol wasn't still very accustomed to Yerim. Unbeknownst to Baekhyun, he and Yerim actually had several chit-chats, specially when making dinner and Baekhyun's still out.

Unbeknownst to Chanyeol, Yerim was having a hard time every time that happens. She keeps on clutching on her chest to ease the beats, as if that will do something about it.

Unbeknownst to both of them, Baekhyun stops into swiping his card at the door, listening to the subtle laughs from the inside. Maybe Baekhyun was a masochist.

Well, he is. Since the moment he set his eyes on Chanyeol.

 

* 

 

Baekhyun peeks on the one beside her, who is currently having a smile on her face while washing the dishes. He smiled, too, upon seeing that, and he decided to tease her. 

"You are too smiley today," he said as he took a wet plate form her and wiped it dry. Yerim, on the other hand, almost had a heart-attack. 

"I-I'm not!" She retorted back, avoiding his eyes. That just made his smile wider.

"Really? So who are you crushing on now?" He asked, totally forgetting what he had seen days before. 

Yerim rounded her eyes on him and covered Baekhyun's mouth with her still wet hands. Baekhyun was about to grunt on what she just did but she had beat it to him.

"He might hear you!" She hissed, giving their living room a quick glance. 

For the first time, Baekhyun was glad she covers his lips.

He's glad she didn't see how the corners of his lips turned downwards.

_Confirmed._

 

*

 

"Guess the semester's beating the shit out of you right now."

Baekhyun only snorted on Jongdae's remark, continuing to scribble on his pad regarding one of his assignments. What can he say? His classmate was on point.

"So, how's your friend?"

"Fine," he answered, sure he's pertaining to Yerim. Jongdae just hummed in response before adding, "Saw her hanging out with Park Chanyeol earlier near the library."

That successfully made Baekhyun halt on what he was doing—and even if it was just a mere second, Jongdae saw that. That, too, successfully made Jongdae's smirk wider. 

"What? Afraid that  _shit_ -tall guy will snatch your girl?"

Baekhyun glared at the figure derping on the grass. "The fuck are you saying?"

"It's just that," Jongdae tilted his head to the side, "You look like you were about to break your pen when I said that to you."

Baekhyun opened his mouth to retort something back but his words failed him. Nothing came out.

"Unless," Jongdae leaned back and completely lies down on the ground, "It was the other way round."

Baekhyun only decided to ignore it, act like he didn't hear a thing, oblivious of Jongdae's right eye peeking on his reaction.

 

*

 

"Yerim, can you tell me something about Baekhyun?"

She paused slicing the carrots and looked at Chanyeol who is currently having his head leaning on his other hand on the center island, watching her blatantly. Chanyeol finally stopped being cold and this wasn't the first time they had an alone time. Usually, they talk about the food they're cooking, the exams, the national news—Yerim never asked about what happened at the cafeteria weeks ago. 

And this is the first time he asked about Baekhyun.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Well, there's too much to say," and a chuckled was added.

 

"I can listen all day."

 

Good thing Yerim didn't continue slicing the carrots immediately or she had already has her finger bleeding. She didn't expect that answer. 

 

*

 

Maybe it the thirst and craving, and Baekhyun hopes his moans weren't that load. But with how Chanyeol does his part, that idea was just mere fantasy. 

It has been so long since their hands roamed into each other's skin, and Baekhyun can definitely feel the longing as Chanyeol bit  _that_  spot on his neck.

Oh, how he love that.

Baekhyun was at bliss while Chanyeol's mind was clouded with other thoughts as he grip the smaller's hips and jerks his towards it.

_"Baekhyun doesn't know, but he's popular with the guys in middle school," Yerim chuckled again, "Some even wanted me to introduce them to him."_

Chanyeol bends down to suck the certain spot again, making Baekhyun grip the taller's hair harder. Chanyeol doesn't mind, as long as Baekhyun only grips  _his_ hair.

_"Yeah, some girls notices him, but I noticed that he attracts too many guys, too."_

Baekhyun bites his lips to stop the moan. Chanyeol went faster and harder—how bad he wants to scream his lungs out because of the pleasure—but he doesn't want Yerim to hear them—

"Say my name," Chanyeol whispered on his ear. 

_"They were so gay for him, I actually find it funny."_

It was like a stimuli for Baekhyun to let out the moan and to say "C-Chanyeol," afterwards.

And the taller wasn't satisfied. 

"Louder," he grunted.

Baekhyun didn't oblige, and whined instead. And Chanyeol won't let that happen. He kept on hitting a certain spot, and Baekhyun bit his lip again. "Who do you belong to?" The taller whispered again.

"C-Chanyeol,"

"Louder,"

"C-Chanyeol,"

"Scream my name,"

"C-Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun can't help but obey as they both reached their peak simultaneously.  His toes curl as Chanyeol can't wipe the smirk off his face before giving the smaller a sloppy kiss.

"Do not forget  _whom_ you belong to."

Baekhyun was too weak to respond, with Chanyeol's still inside him, but he doesn't mind being reminded.

He never forgets but he loves being reminded.

On the other hand, Chanyeol's mind was still clouded.

 

_"I'm actually wondering sometimes... if Baekhyun swings that way."_

 

*

 

With her earphones on, Yerim keeps on staring at the ceiling, remembering the happenings earlier that day. She can feel her lips smile by just reminiscing. She doesn't want to feel thankful but she  _was_  thankful that Baekhyun arrived extra late that's why she had longer lone time with Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol... Yerim was once just longing to know the boy who helped her on picking her books up when a random stranger bumped into her while searching her way in the university. She was struggling to get them all at once, and a hand suddenly picked one or two, making her stop. There, she saw the most handsome guy she had ever seen.

That wasn't the first time she felt her heart beat pace faster than normal; she had already experienced a fast beating heart before, but only because of anxiety, shock, and nervousness.

But that time, she was sure it was different.

Yerim extended her hand up, as if reaching the light.

Park Chanyeol... Now she's within her reach. As she listen to her love songs on play, she can also hear her pulse fasten. It was bad, she knows, but the surge of happiness along with every beat was worth it. 

_C-Chanyeol!_

She quickly took her earphones off. She's sure she heard someone call his name. Hearing just complete silence afterwards, she dismissed the idea and put them back, continuing to think about happy thoughts.

Continuing to think about Park Chanyeol.

 

*

 

From: Yerim

baek, dont tell this to anyone... does chanyeol has a gf??? ><

 

To: Yerim

Yes

_Erase._

To: Yerim 

idk :)

_Sent._

 

*

 

The night after the exam is what everyone is waiting for. There's this rich senior, Kim Minseok, who is always throwing a party after final examinations. Everybody is invited, and it grew to be a university tradition. Too bad it's his final year, but that just means a more grand and hyper party.

Baekhyun was sure Chanyeol's also at the said rented hotel hall. What Baekhyun doesn't know is that it wasn't rented, for it was Minseok's. 

"Who are you looking for?!"

Baekhyun cringed at Jongdae's yell amidst the loud music. God, he can feel his eardrums bleed. "Yerim!" He shouted back, wanting to avenge but failed. No one can fight Jongdae's loudness. His best-friend said she'll go but with her classmates, same goes with Chanyeol. He's too busy adjusting his eyes on the ever changing lights while on his stool that he didn't notice the host was already beside them. 

"Are you guys having fun?" 

Baekhyun almost jumped from his seat when he realized it's Kim Minseok. He's about to say  _yes_  when Jongdae pulled the said guy closer. 

" _Min_ , this is Baekhyun,  _the one I was talking about._ " 

Baekhyun furrowed his brows on what Jongdae just said. What did he just mean by that—

"And Baekhyun, this is Minseok. My boyfriend."

Baekhyun was about to shake the other's hand with that smiley face when he realized what Jongdae just said.  _What the fuck—_

And before he can voice out his confusion, Jongdae beat it to him. The said guy laughed his heart out and Baekhyun could just gape. How...? What...? Why...? 

How could he just know by now that Jongdae is  _fucking_ gay?!

"Yes, I'm  _fucking_ gay," Jongdae said, Baekhyun's sure he said his thoughts aloud accidentally, "Literally and figuratively."

Baekhyun doesn't know what to react and Minseok can't help but chuckle on the pitifully uninformed guy before prying Jongdae's arms off his waist. "I wanted to stay longer but," he pointed to the other guests, "I need to accommodate everyone."

Minseok left, but that was after Jongdae gave his a chaste peck on the lips. Minseok smiled at him one last time before slipping into the crowd.

Shock was an understatement on what Baekhyun felt. He was too shook. Never, in his life, he thought Jongdae would swing that way.

"Why..." He felt the need to search for words for he thinks he's too fucked to think, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Jongdae tilted his head aside, his signature gesture, before tying Baekhyun's tongue tight. 

"How about you?" Jongdae brought a small smile on his face, "Why didn't  _you_  tell me?"

Baekhyun felt his throat dry.

_He knows._

_Jongdae, his friend since first year college, knows._

He felt cheated, but guilt was way more overflowing; not only for Jongdae, but for himself. 

He scanned his surroundings. 

No one gave them nasty looks for everyone was busy dancing and going wasted. Bringing his eyes back to Jongdae, Baekhyun tried to defend himself but someone already pulled him up, bringing him to the center of crowd.

Jongdae smiled on what just happened. This party has a purpose, after all.

The owner of the large hands stopped his tracks and faced him.

"What... are you doing?"

The fast-beating song was changed into a slow, mellow one. Automatically, everybody found themselves partners and clung into each other.

Chanyeol ignored his question. Baekhyun felt himself stiffen when he took his arms and settled them on his shoulder.

_No..._

Then, he put his on Baekhyun's hips.

_No._

He took a step in rhythm with the song, and Baekhyun felt the surge to push the taller but Chanyeol was fast; he encircled his sturdy arms around him, securing him in place, stopping him from escaping,  _shielding him from judging looks._

"Baek..." He can feel his breath against his ears, "Just for once..."

Baekhyun can feel his knees weak when he added, 

"Please be true to yourself."

Maybe, Chanyeol's right.

With his watery eyes, Baekhyun pulled off him. Chanyeol was appalled, thinking that Baekhyun's going to escape again. 

But Baekhyun cupped his face, brought it close to his level.

"I'm sorry..."

He has no idea that all these year—six years—Chanyeol was just keeping himself mum. He has no idea how he broke the strong boy he admired in the past six years. He was too engrossed into thinking about what others will think, that he had set aside what he should be prioritizing first.

Baekhyun has no idea that he was slowly blinded by society's stereotypes.

Chanyeol saw moistened orbs before feeling something on his own lips, before closing his eyes to feel the sensation, his own cheeks getting wet because of the other's tears.

Amidst the biggest party of the semester, Baekhyun kissed  _the_  Park Chanyeol on the lips. 

Gasps, curses, and flashes filled the hall.

Everybody gushed on the scene at the middle, giving the couple a space—a circle that could be claimed as tehir own bubble.

Baekhyun had studied history once, including different religions. There was once  a word that left him fascinated,  _enlightenment_. He felt curious what that feels like, he really looked up what that means. Even so, he felt as if it was lacking, in the field besides spirituality. So, he created his own definition of the word. He thought that it somehow fits to describe a floating feeling, like you're in cloud nine, when you found your reason to live, when you're in pure bliss.

When you've finally embraced you're flaws and accepted who you really are.

Baekhyun pulled off Chanyeol and stared into his eyes. What he can see is how this boy loves him, loves his true self. In the middle of the judging crowd, he saw how Chanyeol was willing to protect him from those eyes; he saw how Chanyeol broke his shell and let himself out of his own dungeon.

But, we can't only see the beautiful side.

Just a minuscule movement to the right as he still cup Chanyeol's face, he saw someone from not too far behind Chanyeol fall on her knees and clutch her chest, as if she was having a hard time after all what happened.

Happiness passed by like a blink.

"Yerim!"

Baekhyun didn't know he could move that fast.. but he's already late.

The last thing the girl remembered before black filled her consciousness is her teary-eyes best-friend, cupping her face as if his life depends on it.

*

Yerim's mind went blank as she stare ahead. 

 

It was her first time being in gatherings like this, and she stops herself from feeling too much excitement as she sips her punch. She chose to tag along her block mates instead of Baekhyun because she feels that sometimes, she's being such a burden to the boy. At least this time, she wants to be on her own and let him have fun by himself. As she scans her surroundings, she can't help but feel intoxicated on what college life can provide. In just mere almost two months—since she transferred during midterms—she felt roller coaster of emotions and events; stress, anxiety, happiness, and giddiness.

She chose a degree program that she thinks won't take too much of her time and exhaust her, but she didn't expect it to be like this. She was afraid, yes, but she can't help but crave for something that wasn't allowed. The more they decline her of it, the more she wants it.

Even if she wasn't allowed to go to parties like this, she still proceeded. 

Even if she wasn't allowed to study far, she still proceeded.

Even if she wasn't allowed to feel excited, she still proceeded.

Even if she wasn't allowed to love, she still let herself fall  _deeper._

Park Chanyeol... she was planning on confessing. And since Baekhyun already knows, she's planning on asking for his help. What are best-friends for, right?

At least, she wants Chanyeol to know what she feels, since it's just a  _temporary thing_. Chanyeol doesn't need to respond, he just needs to get notified that a certain someone has him as an inspiration to continue living in this world of uncertainty and inequality.

She's so excited to discuss it with Baekhyun.

Then,  _ooh_ s and  _wow_ s pulled her from her own bubble. Curiosity led her to walk into what the people had been encircling and taking pictures for the past minute.

And she wished she just stayed in her stool.

There, her roommates were sharing the kiss she thought could only happen in dramas.

_Oh._

_That's why._

How come she just realized now?

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun like how she looks at him.

Those simple touches and she thought has no meaning, those longer gazes that she shrugged off, those uncalled questions about her best-friend, that  _scream_  that she thought was just an imagination.

Yerim wants to laugh why she's still shocked that Baekhyun  _got_  Chanyeol when in fact she grew up with people admiring her best-friend.

Her best-friend that lied to her.

_idk :)_

Yerim's mind went blank as she stares ahead, before she felt her eye produce the first tear she wasn't allowed to have.

She cannot feel sad right now; she cannot risk having her heart broken.

Yerim felt her chest tight and quickly clutched it. The lights and flashes started to swirl around, the noises becoming a distant memory and fading away. Her knees gave up on supporting her, leading her to kneel meters behind the guy she loves.

Yerim was afraid it will be her last memory of him.

 

*

Baekhyun stares at the white wall, void of any emotions. His eyes are as blank as the that, deep and empty. It was too hollow, making him so,  _so_ fragile.

_"Overflowing emotion triggered her HCM," the doctor said and Baekhyun was too bombarded by the roller coaster of events to even respond. Overflowing emotion? HCM? What the fuck is that shit—_

_"She has Hypertrophic cardiomyopathy," the doctor added, as if he saw how confused Baekhyun is, "It is a disease in which a portion of the heart is enlarged without any obvious cause, creating functional impairment of the organ. At this case, she wasn't supposed to be surprised, excited, and **broken**."_

 

_"Your girlfriend didn't tell you?"_

 

"My best-friend didn't tell me..." he whispered to no one, before a tear dropped from his left eye first. A tear evolved into sob, before Baekhyun became a crying mess in Chanyeol's arms. The nurses and other people didn't mind the wails, as if they're too used to deafening wails along the hospital corridors.

_"...she didn't tell you she can die anytime?"_

Chanyeol tried his best to stay strong amidst Baekhyun's cries, enveloping the smaller closer to him. 

*

The news about Chanyeol and Baekhyun spread like wildfire. 

It was the very talk of the town, and they're sure even the college faculty was informed on the relationship involving one of the school's popular guy.

But Baekhyun doesn't give a damn on anyone's stare. 

Chanyeol's supposed to be happy—that he can now hold his hand, eat with him, talk with him, be himself—but he knows he can't; he can't be happy now Baekhyun won't stop thinking that it was his fault; that he brought his best-friend into her state right now.

And Chanyeol knows he should do something quickly, because time is running out.

*

He knocked softly, and a woman with tired eyes peeked on the visitor. 

Chanyeol smiled at whom he guesses is the mother, before bowing politely. "I am one of Yerim's friends from school," he formally said and the woman has him a soft smile before letting him in. 

Machines and beeping sound welcomed him.

Chanyeol stopped his fist from crushing the fruit basket's handle, internally furious on what he is seeing.  _Yerim doesn't deserve this._ Chanyeol can't help but feel that as he think on how young she is and how unfair the world is.

All she did was love, but this is what she got in return.

"Chan...yeol?"

Chanyeol bit his lips and forced a smile when he heard her. 

He can feel his chest tighten as he saw how she smiled back at him, when he just caused her misery. How can he let someone like her love him?

Baekhyun told him how it was his fault, for he lied about their relationship even if Yerim likes him, leading her to hope. And when she knew the truth, it worsened her condition.

Chanyeol wants to kneel and ask for forgiveness right then and there.

Yerim's mother excused herself before telling Chanyeol to push the button on the wall if something happens. He nods in understanding, and the moment he sat on the chair beside her bed, the first thing she spoke is:

"Where is B-Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol doesn't know if he should tell her that he doesn't want to let her see him, 'cause he has no face to present to her—

"I want to s-see Baekhyun," she managed to say and totally jumped over the formalities. 

"I'm sorry—"

"If you truely are sorry... please—" Yerim choked on the last word, " _please_ , let me see him."

Before her tear can even touch her chin, he's already bolting out of the room to fetch the said guy to that room.

*

"What are you doing?!"

"Baekhyun, calm down. She wants to see you—"

"But I would just worsen her situation—"

"And let her die in  _frustration_  because her fucking best-friend won't even visit her?!" 

It was like Baekhyun was slapped with the truth he was avoiding for days. Having someone shove it into him broke his walls down. 

"Baekhyun, she needs you..." Chanyeol crouches down on the broken boy. 

"She needs you the  _most_."

*

If he could just apologize for his whole lifetime, he wants to. 

Along the empty corridor, on the seats opposite of the door labeled  _Park Yerim_ , Mrs. Park gave the puffy-eyed male as she soothes his shoulder. "No, it wasn't your fault."

"But... I was the reason your daughter is here—"

She hushed Baekhyun and touched his cheek. This boy, she saw how Baekhyun and her daughter grew up together. And in those years, she saw how he cared for Yerim. Now, she can't just blame him even if she's also hurting. 

Somehow, the boy dig his part in her heart.

"Don't blame yourself, Hyun," and she traced his eye with her thumb, trying to wipe the excess tear off, "She acquired that disease genetically, and she was the one who pursued into going here."

"Remember when she was at her father's house last winter?" She asked and he just nodded. "She was asking for his permission to study here  _even for just a semester_ , despite her condition."

"But...why?"

"Because she wants to see you."

Baekhyun felt more burdened on what he heard. How come she didn't tell her? How come she could be reckless like that just to see him? He wants to punch himself from being too oblivious.

"No, I told you to stop blaming yourself," she said again. Even if he didn't say it out loud, she managed to read his thoughts. "She was the one who wants this, because she wasn't sure when she'll leave. And she wants to stay with her best-friend in times of uncertainty."

"Baekhyun, she wants to stay with the person she cherishes the most even if it's just temporary." 

*

He doesn't know what to say as he sit beside the bed, amidst the beeping machine and the quiet humidifier. 

Baekhyun felt a pang on his chest as he stare on her pale face. How can he? How can he let her break down like this?

He took her hand, delicate and careful, afraid that he'll break that, too.

"I'm sorry, so sorry..."

 

"B-Baekhyun?"

He didn't respond but just gazed at her with those eyes, holding her hand against his wet cheek. He just doesn't know what to say.

Yerim only chuckled, as if needles aren't tucked into her other hand and an oxygen tank isn't beside her bed, and whispered, "Stop i-it."

Baekhyun continued to gaze, his eyes showing new batch of tears streaming out. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't want you to worry..."

He wants to retort back that that was such an unacceptable reason, but he knows he'll do the same once he's in her shoes. Not replying back, Yerim was the one who asked this time.

"Why...didn't you tell me?"

Baekhyun sadly looked at her. "Because I'm afraid."

Yerim mirrored the expression.

"I'm afraid of what others will say, on what  _you_ will say," he searched for understanding in her eyes as he continued, "I don't wanna be outcasted by loving a guy, a male, being gay, swinging that way," and he choked on the sobs, "I was afraid you'll be disgusted on me and leave me once you knew the truth."

"How come you d-doubted me?" 

Baekhyun can't say a response on that.

"Baekhyun... you are my best-friend and I will accept you whoever you are... I will still love you as much as I do."

"Your sexuality won't change a thing..." And Yerim dropped her gaze, "And about Chanyeol..."

Baekhyun felt guilty on loving Chanyeol for the first time.

"I'm happy for you, b-both of you," and she softly smiled at him, "Don't worry about my feelings, I'll get over this."

"But—"

"D-Don't."

Yerim took a deep inhale before locking her eyes on him. "Don't ever feel sorry on being happy with the one you love."

 

"And I know, he loves you,  _too_."

Baekhyun doesn't know what he did in his past life to deserve someone like Park Yerim.

 

*

The smell of his cologne wafting his nose was an ideal way to wake him up—but stirring up because of someone touching his face, putting his fringe off his eyes, was his most favored. 

Baekhyun opened his eyes just to see a Park Chanyeol peeking on him with that silly grin of his. "Your shift's over, babe." 

The smaller groaned and stretched his arms sideways. They sure became lithe because of his long nap on the table. The office became deserted unlike when he was awake earlier, and he somewhat felt bad by sleeping during work hours.

"Come, let's eat inside my office." Chanyeol motioned to the door beside him but Baekhyun just pouted and raised his arms up, as if asking to be carried. That expression sure was rare on men in their suits. The taller guy just chuckled, and pulled him up just to drag him towards the closed office. The smaller whined but with a smile on his face, acting like a baby.

This is one of the perks of being engaged into his boss; acting like a baby, privacy was another one. 

Baekhyun sat on one of Chanyeol's leather couches while the latter was setting the food on his table when his phone beeped.

From: Yerim

the invitations are all printed!!! god im so excited even if i wasnt supposed to!!!!

 

And there's a photo of white papers with gold letterings.

 _Kim & Park_, it reads.

Baekhyun was quick to reply back:

To: Yerim  

i should be the first one to receive the invitation!!! and dont fucking feel excited you r making me nervous

 

He was about to tap  _send_  when he added: congrats to u and jongin from yeol and i, again. advanced best wishes, i love you give me 69 nieces and nephews lmao

 

As he send the message, he can't help but feel everything surreal; it was just like yesterday when Yerim came to Seoul, when he and Chanyeol went out, and when Yerim's condition was exposed. 

Now, she's already getting married.

Baekhyuun can't help but remisnisce what happened years ago—that time before Yerim went back to Bucheon to have herself confined at home instead, she had a lone time with Park Chanyeol, to confess her feelings formally. It was totally okay with Bakehyun, really, and he's thankful they parted ways without heavy hearts.

That night, unbeknownst to Baekhyun, Yerim cried on her way home as she let go of her first love. She thought it will be bad for her heart, but she never felt so light after letting it all out.

Baekhyun remembered how hard it is at first when he and Chanyeol went out with their true colors. They received nasty comments and looks—true—but he never felt so happy his entire life. No one told him that being true was the best thing that could happen in one's existence; that hiding and pretending would just lead to guilt and sadness.

"Mind sharing your thoughts?" Chanyeol's voice broke his reverie as he sat beside him and Baekhyun just smiled at the tall guy. "Nah, let's just eat."

Chanyeol stopped him from getting up. "But you're too dazed, tell me what you were thinking."

Times like this reminds him how Chanyeol was younger than him, that he's a child just trapped in a body of a tall, intimidating man.

Baekhyun chuckled and pulled him closer by the neck, now his eyes droopy and mesmerizing.

Oh, how Chanyeol loves that look.

"I was wondering what we could have as  _dessert_   after we eat, in this closed, sound-proof office."

Chanyeol smirked on the older's hidden context and loosened his tie. "Well, we have all day to try  _all_ in the menu."

 

Seems like Baekhyun would see the other uses of Chanyeol's office desk once again.

 

 

 

Fin.

 


End file.
